The present invention concerns a scrubbing means.
It is known in the art to attach a mop to a scrubbing means e.g. by press buttons, by a cotter pin and other commonly known fixing means. These fixing means of prior art are not satisfactory in mops of the type mentioned above owing to their inconvenient and cumbersome use, their tendency to be easily undone, the special requirements they impose on the mop (e.g. fixing elements for affixing an attachment means to the mop) and owing to the fact that in instances they permit free rotation of the mop at least with reference to one fixing head of the shaft.
On the fixing heads of the scrubbing means alluded to in the introduction certain requirements are imposed which a usable and competitive mop should meet. In order to enable the mop to be wrung dry, the fixing heads should attach the mop subtstantially unrotatably to both fixing heads. Furthermore, with a view to enabling replacement of the mop, it must be possible to detach and reattach the mop easily and rapidly from/to both fixing heads. Furthermore, the structural designs of the fixing heads should be such that the fixing heads can be manufactured rapidly, by simple procedures and at low cost. Moreover, the fixing heads, and in particular the fixing arrangement, must not impose on the mop such structural requirements which would hamper the industrial large scale production of the mop, in other words, it should be possible to attach the mop to the fixing heads without any fixing elements which have to be affixed in separate work steps.
Scrubbing means and mop attaching means known at present fail to meet the above requirements.